


you set a fire in my heart

by jeonwsvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, No angst at all, Pining, Romance, jisoo and seokmin are in love, jisoo is disgustingly in love but who can blame him, seokmin is so beautiful it hurts, soft, sometimes feelings are nice, this is too cute even for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonwsvt/pseuds/jeonwsvt
Summary: It's impossible to not fall in love with beautiful, beautiful Seokmin.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	you set a fire in my heart

Maybe it was the way Seokmin took care of him, threw a blanket over his body and tucking him in, planting shy pecks on his cheek as the night sky fell. Maybe it was the way he cooked ramyeon for Jisoo after long hours of work and petted his flattened locks as he shoved the noodles into his mouth and maybe it was the way he heard Seokmin giggle behind him as the food spilt over the bowl. Or maybe it was the way Seokmin held his hand and dragged his thumb over the rough skin of Jisoo's palm and planted a kiss in his hair after practice. Maybe it was just Seokmin, but Jisoo was sure it was impossible to not fall in love with beautiful, beautiful Seokmin.

Maybe it was the way his laugh lit up the room and made the sunshine feel dull of colour, maybe it was the way Seokmin made Jisoo's heart stutter in his chest when he heard Seokmin whisper soft words in his ear and giggle quietly. Maybe it was the way Seokmin made Jisoo feel like time stopped when he stroked the sweat off of Jisoo's upper lip and maybe it was the way Seokmin cared for him in a way that made Jisoo feel like he couldn't love anyone else.

And maybe Jisoo was in love.

"Don't you think it's impossible to not fall in love with someone like Seokmin"

Maybe the rushed words were a little too raw to sound like a question because when Jeonghan turned around and glanced at Seokmin at the end of the table, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened ever so slightly, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He took Jisoo's hand and squeezed it, softly stroking the skin as he looked at Jisoo with knowing eyes.

"No,"

Jisoo felt his cheeks heat up, the warmth colouring his neck and ears in a deep shade of red. He took a shaky breath, maybe the words that spilt out of his mouth sounded too much like a confession to be said by someone like Jisoo. But as he parted his lips to choke out an excuse, his eyes found Seokmin's and then it was too hard to even form a sentence at all.

Jeonghan squeezed his hand again and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't think it's impossible to fall in love with Seokmin, but if someone would, I don't think it would be wrong. When you're in love, Jisoo, the only thing that can tear that apart is the one your heart belongs to. Not loving Seokmin isn't impossible, but falling out of love with him.. that's what's impossible Jisoo."

Jisoo snapped his head back and when he was met with warm eyes and a grinning mouth, his chest heaved with relief. Maybe the blooming warm feeling in his chest and the storming waves in his stomach didn't have to feel like a thunderstorm, maybe it was alright to fall into Seokmin's warm embrace and hear him murmur sweet words in Jisoo's ear that made the storm turn into a beautiful warm sunset that made his hands sweat and the soft hands around him sizzle against his skin.

Jisoo's eyes wandered off over Jeonghans head at Seokmin again, the way he laughed at Jihoon's joke and threw his head back so the rays of the morning sun made his skin shine like gold made it's way to Jisoo's heart in such a furious, swift way that he couldn't stop it. Endearment filled his chest and if anyone paid attention, they would almost be able to see the swell of his heart and love confession on the tip of his tongue. And when his eyes met Seokmins from across all thirteen of them, Jisoo felt like maybe he could be brave enough to love Seokmin in a way he’d never admit fantasising about.

Maybe, it was the way Seokmin's lips met his in soft kisses beneath dune covers in the middle of the night. And maybe it was the way Seokmin's naked back tensed under Jisoo's cold hands as he traced the freckles on his warm morning skin. And maybe it was the way Seokmin whispered a string of confessions under the dimmed streetlights and maybe, it was the way he mumbled sweet 'i love you's' behind closed doors that made Jisoo's heart beat out of his chest as he whispered it back.

And most definitely, Jisoo was in love.


End file.
